


Dork

by Vantasassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and my dirk headcanons, because i love them, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasassy/pseuds/Vantasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sigh and lean your head back against the seat of your chair, closing your eyes and letting a few loose black bangs fall in your face. He’s not coming. Damn it. There are footsteps to your right, most likely the waitress coming back once again to ask if you want anything to eat. You squeeze your eyelids together even further before opening them to turn to the impatient teenager and tell her no you don’t want any food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork

Two layers of glass stand between the street outside and your eyes, one being the large expanse of window making up the front of the coffee shop, and the other being the thick framed glasses that were perched upon your nose. Your long, tanned fingers tap away at the side of you mug, your nails bitten and short. You’re nearly out of coffee, the small bit that’s left having turned lukewarm in the minutes you’ve spent staring absentmindedly out of the window. Well, not entirely absentmindedly. You’ve been looking for someone. You check the green digital watch wrapped around your wrist once more, and begin to tap your foot nervously. He’s already an hour late, and any sane person would have come to the conclusion by now that he’s not coming, most definitely not coming. But you choose not to believe that nagging voice in the back of your head. He could still show up, there was still time.

You order another cup of coffee and sip the scalding liquid sparingly once the waitress brings it over, eyes still peeled for any sign of pale blonde hair and ridiculously pointed shades. Nothing. You sigh and lean your head back against the seat of your chair, closing your eyes and letting a few loose black bangs fall in your face. He’s not coming. Damn it. There are footsteps to your right, most likely the waitress coming back once again to ask if you want anything to eat. You squeeze your eyelids together even further before opening them to turn to the impatient teenager and tell her no you don’t want any food.

You jump up suddenly before freezing in place, green eyes widening and mouth dropping.

“Hey.”

Bright orange eyes stare back at you, the boy’s usual shades hanging from the neck of his shirt – a My Little Pony shirt, you notice. You doubt he can pass that off as ironic. His hair is spiked backwards as usual, but you notice it’s shorter than the last time you saw it. He must have gotten it cut between now and your last Skype call.

It’s weird – seeing him in person, that is. It feels like changing the quality of a Youtube video from a shitty 480p to that glorious 720HD. You notice more details about him here, face to face, without the fuzz from your camera disfiguring his features. His jaw is thin, almost pinched towards the chin, and over his nose and cheeks is a dusting of light, yet noticeable, freckles. They’re cute, you think, and suddenly you’re wondering whether he has freckles anywhere else. He’s skinny in person, this you can see, his arms decidedly thin and his shirt hanging a tad loose on his body. Wait, not thin, slim. Yes, he’s slim, quite a bit slimmer than you, your build being a bit more muscled and robust. He is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hug his legs in all the right places, and an oversized hoodie that hangs around his body in a way that you think only he could pull off. You’re taller than him too, which is something you couldn’t gather through video calls, the top of his head just coming up your lips.

“Earth to Jake, you there bro?” He calls, and all you can look at is his teeth. You can finally see his mouth clearly – or more precisely, his braces. They’re bright orange to match his eyes, and line both his top and bottom set of teeth. They look perfect on him, you think. He’s still staring at you expectantly, a light blush coating his cheeks and making the freckles stand out even more. He runs his tongue over his braces self consciously and shifts his weight from his left foot to his right, hiking his black back-pack further up his shoulder from where it slipped down. It’s only then that you realise you are totally ogling him, and a bright red flush engulfs your cheeks, mouth opening and closing as you stammer.

“Dirk.” You finally spit out, and then mentally face palm because you’re an idiot and just greeted him by blurting out his name oh god you must look like a right simpleton! You chuckle nervously and scratch the back of your neck, averting your gaze from his. “I mean... uh, hi.”

“So good with words, English.” Dirk teases, a shark like grin quirking at his lips and exposing his braces for the world to see. You pout and punch him lightly in the arm, before both of you pause and look at each other, smiles taking up both of your faces.

“You’re an adorable little fella, you know that right Dirk?” You say, and Dirk scoffs.

“Don’t know about adorable, but I’m sexy as hell and you know it.” You laugh out loud and then pull the shorter boy into a tight hug, arms wrapping tight around his waist as you lift him into the air, causing a small squeak – of which he will deny later – to pry itself from the blondes lips. He wraps his arms around your neck in shock and you slowly lower him to the ground, a wide grin splitting your face.

“God it feels good to be able to do that!” You breathe, chest rising a falling in rapid succession. Dirk let’s a small laugh pass through his lips as he shakes his head slowly. You smile softly, eyes gaining a gentle tint. “And I know what will feel even better.” You tilt his chin up and press your lips to his, the first second being an awkward clank of buckteeth against braces before he moves his head a tad and all you felt was bliss. His lips were warm and soft against yours, and you hands slid down to his hips, holding on firmly and pulling him closer towards you as his hands combed their way up into your thick black hair.

You smile into the kiss before pulling away slowly; both you and Dirk’s eyes fluttering open. A lopsided smile settles on the other boys face as he continues to run his fingers through your scruffy hair.

“Wow, smooth.” He says, and you smile back at him, the twist of your lips just as lazy as his.

“Well, just because my mouth isn’t good with words, doesn’t mean it isn’t good with other things.”

You wiggle your eyebrows. He shakes his head, but leans up and kisses you lightly again anyway, speaking his next word through a smile against your lips.

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just an excuse to describe my Dirk Headcanons because I really like them and I don't get a chance to write them often what with all the sadstuck and whatnot, so I hope you find them as cute I do :33


End file.
